The Storm Within
by DESalvatore
Summary: Takes place after 309.  Elena has told Damon that they have to let Stefan go.  It's a particularly stormy night and Elena hates storms...one shot smutty fun.  Rated M.


**The Storm Within**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the Vampire Diaries are owned by their perspective owners. **

***************Warning this story contains M rated material***************

****I wrote this as a one shot smut. It could become a story. I incorporated some of Damon's supernatural powers from the books/early TV show. To me that's a big part of what makes Damon a unique vampire. Please read and enjoy and as always review and let me know what you think!****

******The Storm Within - Chapter 1******

* * *

><p>"Elena!"<p>

Elena's eyes shot open, and she sat up looking around her bedroom. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her. The tree branches outside were making macabre dark shadows on her wall, like outstretched arms reaching for her as they tap, tap, tapped against the side of the house, a branch brushing her window, making a scraping sound as it was forced to sway by the howling wind outside.

She shuddered involuntarily and pulled her comforter tighter around her small body and attempted to go back to sleep. The wind continued to whistle mercilessly, as rain pelted the house and lightning flashed. It seemed they were having quite a storm. Her eyelids finally became too heavy to hold open anymore and she drifted off to sleep again, despite the racket coming from outside.

"Elena, come to me."

She shot up in her bed. This time she was sure she'd heard it, or had she? The wind continued to cry it's lament into the night.

The voice sounded like Damon's voice, she realized. "Damon?" She asked out loud, and looked around her room at every dark corner for him. She reached over to flip on her bedside lamp, but the click click click of the light switch bore nothing. The power was out, she told herself. She sighed and when she was satisfied that she was alone, she shifted back down onto her back once again. This storm was playing tricks on her, she told herself. This time she didn't shut her eyes. She just stared at the gruesome shadows on her wall which seemed to beckon her.

She hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was a little girl and she told herself it was ridiculous to feel the fear that had crept upon her. "I'm being silly," she told herself aloud. "It's just the storm." Sometimes thunderstorms still made her a little bit nervous. Bad things happened in thunderstorms. Her parents car went off Wickery Bridge in a thunderstorm. But she didn't want to think about that.

She felt what felt like a hand brush her cheek and she slapped at her face and hair, jumping from her bed and looking around for anything that could have caused the sensation, but there was nothing there, no spiders or drafts of air. Now she was really starting to freak out. Her eyes continued to dart around the dark room, half expecting to see Damon smirking at her, after playing a trick on her, but she saw nothing. Then she felt the same sensation run down her back, like fingers running down her spine. This time she shrieked and spun around in a 360 degree spin, nothing was there, not even a shadow, nothing was disturbed. Even vampires made shadows when they ran past and one could feel the air rush by. She'd had enough experience with them to know that much.

"Damon?" She called out, sounding as nervous as she felt now. Right at that moment, she'd give anything for it to be Damon goofing around with her because this felt much more malevolent. Her bedroom didn't feel safe anymore. She rubbed her hands up and down her chilled arms. The gauzy white nightgown she'd worn to bed seemed too cold now. She grabbed her robe from the end of her bed where she'd laid it and slid it on over her gown. The warmth made her feel slightly better.

"Elena!" The voice came more impatiently this time, and she jumped.

She had an overwhelming feeling that she needed to go to him, and now. Was there something he knew that she didn't? How was he speaking to her if he wasn't there? She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and spun around again, nothing. This time it was pure fear that made her run from her room and down the stairs. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob to the front door. It was pouring outside. She looked around. There were shadows dancing on the walls everywhere, frightening her. She grabbed an umbrella quickly from the holder beside the door and ran full speed out the door to her car.

Once she'd locked herself into the car, she felt slightly better. Everything looked normal outside, albeit pitch black in the storm, and it was raining hard, streaks of lightning illuminating the dark every few seconds. Despite the umbrella she had gotten quite wet from the driving rain and she shivered. She hadn't felt safe in her house or in her room. That feeling of needing to go to Damon overwhelmed her again. She'd feel safer with him, she told herself, irrational as it seemed. She began the short drive to the boarding house, driving slowly as it was nearly impossible to see in the pouring rain. Damon would think she'd lost her mind, she told herself. But she was sure he'd be understanding and make her feel better. As she turned up the winding road to the boarding house she had to stop. A tree had fallen across the road, blocking her way. She looked up the road, but couldn't quite see the boarding house from where she was. It wasn't far, she assured herself. She opened the car door, and flipped open the umbrella, stepping out into a mud puddle which splashed cold water on her already chilled legs. She'd completely forgotten to even put shoes on!

She slammed the car door and locked the car. Just a few hundred feet, she told herself, looking around at the dark woods surrounding the road. She could run and be there in an instant. She heard what sounded like an owl, or some other bird of prey screech and she jumped. The woods all around her looked foreboding. She darted around the side of the fallen tree to run to the boarding house, but her robe snagged on a branch and yanked her back, causing her to slip and fall into a puddle. The umbrella skidded away from her into the ditch and disappeared in the dark. Perfect! It was raining so hard that she was instantly soaked to the skin. The robe was hopelessly snagged and she couldn't see well enough to release it from the branches it was caught on, so she wiggled her arms out of it and left it there, getting back to her feet and running the rest of the way toward the boarding house.

It was dark, and she wondered if the power was out there as well. She could see just the slightest flicker of light coming from the parlor, the fireplace, she thought. The thought of warming herself by the fire was very inviting at that moment. She opened the always unlocked front door and slipped inside the dark mansion.

"Hello?" She announced, just to make sure that if Damon was lurking somewhere he didn't think she was an intruder. She didn't hear a sound. Her hair had fallen in her face in a matted mess of drenched dark tendrils, and she shoved strands of it out of her line of vision. What a sight she must be. But at least she was inside and feeling safer. Damon had to be in here somewhere. She headed up the flight of stairs to where she knew his room was. She'd make sure he knew she was there. His bedroom door was ajar and she pushed it open. It made a creaking sound as she slipped around it. She stared inside as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Damon?"

His bed looked empty but disheveled and he never left it unmade. She crept across the floor toward it to get a better look.

"Boo!" She heard from right behind her and she jumped into the air, yelped and spun around to see Damon grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, God! You!' She smacked his arm in annoyance. "You scared me half to death."

Her eyes followed his eyes down her body and she realized her nightgown had gone completely see through in it's wet state and that her nipples were hard and pressing against the cold fabric. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest and blushed.

"I….ah….I got scared with the storm…and….everything." She sounded pathetic even to herself.

His eyes flicked back up to hers and she could see the lingering lust in those pale blue orbs.

"So, naturally you thought of me, the safest guy in town to be around?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I mean, no. I don't know. I…I'm not sure why I came here. I thought I needed to. I can't really…explain it."

"I see."

A slight smirk touched his lips and disappeared just as fast. "Well, you're here now and soaking wet."

He looked down at the puddle on his hardwood floor at her feet.

"Yes, sorry. Do you have a towel?" She asked apologetically.

"Sure thing."

He brushed past her, barely touching her arm with his as he walked toward his bathroom and she watched him go. He was dressed in only what looked like black silk pj bottoms slung tantalizingly low across his hips, inviting her eyes to travel farther down, and they did, to his round firm ass, and then back up again to his v-shaped sculpted back and messy dark bed head. He always looked good, but he looked sinfully delicious tonight and she felt herself getting warm despite her freezing cold and wet nightgown clinging to her and making her uncomfortable. She could certainly appreciate Damon Salvatore, even if she could never ever touch. He walked back toward her and her eyes flicked to his perfect arms, chest and abs forming a V at his hips, with a thin line of hair at his belly button that traveled straight down and disappeared into his pants. She involuntarily licked her bottom lip, then realized she was staring and looked back up to his luscious lips before finally resting upon his slate blue eyes where he gave her a knowing look and handed her the towel. Her face flushed again.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

What was she doing here in the middle of the night in his room, she asked herself. Had she gone crazy? But she had to admit she already felt safer. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that Damon would protect her with his life. She hated to take advantage of his declared love for her, but she always knew she would be safe from harm with him around, or would she? The look in his eyes right then made her wonder. He looked like he wanted to devour her whole. She wondered fleetingly when the last time he'd fed was.

He stood there as she ran the towel over her body. She wondered why he didn't turn around as she felt his eyes on her, but she didn't want to appear prudish by asking. She was clothed, barely, she realized. She squeezed the towel around the length of her dark hair soaking up the excess water, and ran it over her face, last, getting the drops from her cheeks and forehead. All the while his eyes never left her, making her slightly nervous as he leered at her.

"You know," he told her casually, "you really should get out of those wet clothes."

She bit her bottom lip as a flash of a thought of her naked body pressed up against his hard chest shot through her head. Where did _that_ thought come from, she chastised herself.

"I have nothing to wear," she gulped at the absurdity of what she'd just said, knowing full well she'd left him the perfect opening for one of his famous lewd remarks.

But he didn't take it, which surprised her. Instead he just smiled and said, "I'm sure I have something you can wear," and he turned and dug through his dresser, pulling out a black t-shirt and tossing it at her.

"Thanks, again." She sounded uncomfortable even to herself. Maybe it was just this night or these circumstances, but she felt nervous around him. It felt too intimate.

"I'll just, um…put this on," She shuffled to the bathroom, which didn't really give her much privacy, but it was better than stripping right there in front of him. She hid herself as best she could and peeled off the wet night gown, exposing her skin to the cool night air, causing her to shiver, then slipped the t-shirt on and was enveloped by his scent. She put the fabric to her nose and breathed in. He always smelled so good, so comforting. She wasn't sure how in the world Damon Salvatore affected her that way. He scared most people, but not even Stefan made her feel quite so safe. Her drenched panties would have to stay on, but she could smell her own scent mingling with his, heightened by the wet state of the undergarment. The heat between her legs wasn't helping matters. Just smelling him, let alone seeing him, was enough to affect her, like always, and she hoped he didn't notice, but she highly doubted that was possible given his heightened senses. She imagined his fingers running down her flat abdomen and into her panties to her wet slit and she moaned softly at the thought of it.

If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that her fantasy life was filled with Damon, but she couldn't be honest about that. It was only because he was forbidden, she had always told herself, being her boyfriend's brother, and she dismissed the idea immediately. It was a fun little distraction to think about, but she really didn't want him, not at all. That's exactly what fantasies were, things you imagined but didn't really want to experience, she thought. At any rate, she needed to stop thinking about any of it right now. What was wrong with her anyway?

She picked his brush up off the counter and ran it through her hair, ripping at the scraggles and knots to get her mind off of him, waiting in the next room for her, no doubt, smelling like…him. What was it exactly anyway? It wasn't just his aftershave that was so attractive to his scent. Stop it, Elena, you're obsessing, she told her reflection. Her large dark brown eyes peered back at her. At least she looked fairly presentable now, albeit, still half naked. He hadn't given her anything to put on her bottom half, was that by design? Obsessing…she reminded herself again.

She walked back out into his bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to see he'd made a fire in the fireplace and was just putting the screen back in place. The heat drew her like a magnet to it, as she rubbed her arms and then put her hands out toward the hot flames.

"I'm freezing. Thank you," she told him gratefully.

"It should help you get dry," he commented, watching her the entire time as she scooted close to the fire, sitting down on the rug in front of it and pulling her hair around to the front of her to allow it to get the heat and dry out. It was already starting to dry into it's naturally wavy state, not the straightened look she liked to wear.

"Mmmmm, it feels good," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back soaking in the heat.

Her eyes opened again when she felt something solid behind her. He had sat on the ground with her and wrapped a blanket from his bed around her shoulders, rubbing her arms with the blanket sending tingles up and down her body. She leaned back into him, relaxing against him.

"Damon?"

"Hmmm?" he answered against her hair, his mouth dangerously close to her ear.

"I had the strangest dream. I guess it was a dream," she pondered out loud. "I could have sworn you were calling me."

"That's because I was."

"What?" She asked looking back at him curiously, to see a mischievous smile on his face.

"You don't know everything about me," he told her.

"Were you there? I thought you were there, but then…"

"Nope."

"Then how could you be calling me like that?"

"One of my many secrets," he said mysteriously, close to her ear, making her smile.

"Why were you calling me?"

"I knew the storm would bother you and you wouldn't be sleeping well."

"That still doesn't explain it."

"Well, was I right?"

"Not the point! Stop deflecting and answer the question. You see I do know a thing or two about you, like the way you deflect everything away from yourself like that."

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't like the answer."

"Try me."

"I wanted to feel you in my arms just like this," he told her honestly, sending a shiver down her spine. "But I was surprised by what a vision walked through my bedroom door."

He slid a hand around her waist and her breathing sped up as his mouth got closer to her ear. "Seeing your body outlined in that wet dress, well that is something I will be thinking a lot about late at night."

Suddenly she felt extremely hot, not cold anymore.

"Damon," she began her usual speech to him about keeping their distance, being just friends. He'd heard it all before, of course.

"I know you feel it, too," he continued.

"Feel what?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"The undeniable attraction we have to each other. I see the way you look at me."

She began to deny it and he interrupted her.

"The way your heart rate increases and your pupils dilate, the way your body becomes aroused when I am near you."

As if for emphasis he ran his hand along the underside of her breasts, grazing a nipple with his thumb making it go taut as she moaned.

"Damon, we can't," she said weakly, not remembering why they can't for a moment.

"We both know Stefan is gone and you even said, we need to let him go."

"Yes, but…" She was having trouble catching her breath all of the sudden. "We, we…can't do anything we might regret," she finally stammered out.

"I won't regret it," he told her with complete sureness.

"He's your brother. Damon, I don't want us to give in to this and lose what we have. I like being your friend. I like trusting you, and even that is new for us. I don't want to ruin it and things to become awkward. I don't want to change this into something that won't last and might make it impossible for us to keep being friends. I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? I'm offering you more."

"And I'm afraid of more, and what it means to you, what it means to me, and to us. Do you understand? This is special to me, this relationship we have built between us. You make me feel safe and protected."

Damon laughed bitterly. "Well then I guess that was the wrong approach for me to take. I thought if I took things slow with you, you'd eventually see. Do you really think denying this, is not going to ruin our relationship? Because I'm not going to be happy with just this, and it's insulting to me for you to think I would be, when you know how I feel about you."

"I'm sorry," she said feeling confused.

"Fuck it!" He said, and he spun her around and pulled her body bruisingly hard against his, as his lips crashed down on hers, kissing her roughly. She tried to push against him, but he wouldn't budge. She managed to turn her face from his lips.

"Damon, stop!" She insisted, but his lips found hers again and he kissed her twice as hard, forcing her mouth open and thrusting his tongue inside teasing her tongue with his.

He pushed her down onto the rug and forced his knee between her legs, shoving them apart enough to squeeze in between them.

"Damon," she whimpered. "Please stop!" She kept pushing against him with her arms with no luck.

"Do you want to know what I want, Elena? Hmmm?"

She looked positively frightened but he noticed her nipples were standing at attention and she was panting. He could smell her arousal. He ground his hardness against the soft mound between her legs, eliciting a moan from her.

"We can talk about it. Please, just let me up," she offered, still trying to push him off her.

He grabbed both her hands with his and pinned them down on either side of her head, still grinding against her.

"Enough talking. I want to fuck you into tomorrow."

He reached one hand down to her still damp underwear and tore them off of her in one yank, making her yelp and struggle against him anew.

"Damon! Damon, listen to me! Don't do this! We're friends!"

Her words ended in a whine when he pushed two fingers inside of her and thrust them deep over and over again.

"Someone's awfully wet for _not. wanting. this_," he shoved his fingers in deeper with each word for emphasis and she made a positively animalistic noise that made him hard as a rock.

She looked right into his clear blue eyes and said, "I want it," in the sultriest voice he'd ever heard. "Oh, God, I want it. But, I'm trying not to give into it. I..."

His mouth covered hers ceasing her words.

He shoved her t-shirt up, dropped his head to her breast and sucked on her nipple hard. She felt the sensation shoot straight to her core and she moaned. He licked a line down her body to her clit and stroked it with his tongue, nearly sending her through the ceiling and all thoughts of resisting were gone. She'd never felt such an intense reaction before to anyone. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his face harder against her sopping wet sex wanting to feel the friction of his mouth on her as she lifted her knees and spread her legs wide for him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, her lying there panting for him, open for him, her hair wild and her brown eyes willing him to take her. He pulled the t-shirt off her body so he could see her completely naked as he lapped and licked and sucked at her core, pumping his fingers into her repeatedly and swirling his tongue on her clit until her body just started to convulse around his fingers, then he knew she was ready. He climbed up her body as she kept her legs spread for him, shedding his pants along the way and rested his cock at her opening, looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. She looked sexy as hell, he thought and he thrust into her. She cried out arching her back. He was bigger than she had expected and filled her entirely and then some stretching her around him. He paused.

"Oh, God, so big" she gasped and there was a twinge of pain in her voice as her nails dug into his back.

"Just breathe," he coached her, until she calmed and her inner walls relaxed around him, then he began moving in and out of her at a steady pace. She was so wet and her tightness felt incredible around him. He twined his fingers with hers and pinned her arms down, kissing her as he thrust into her hard. She made tiny little grunting noises that drove him crazy. God, she was so hot, he thought, and all his. He was never going to give her up to anyone ever again, especially not his brother.

"Deeper," she begged.

He didn't think he could get much deeper in this position.

"Get on your knees," he ordered her, and pulled out of her so she could change positions and she scurried onto all fours.

He scooted her ass up against him, grabbing a handful of her hair with one hand and her shoulder with the other as she braced herself with her arms and he shoved into her hard. She moaned gratefully as he gave her what she wanted, fucking her deep and hard over and over again as she mumbled his name and 'Oh, God' between grunts and moans and wet skin slapping against skin. She moaned loudly whenever he yanked on her hair or slapped and squeezed her ass. He'd have to explore this side of her further, he noted. She obviously liked being dominated.

"I'm going to fill you up with come," he told her.

"Oh, God, yeah, come in me," she whined as she convulsed around him, anticipating his orgasm.

"And you're going to take it all inside of you."

She screamed and started spasming around him and he slammed into her hard, shooting his load into her deep as she came around him, pulsing and squeezing him mercilessly hard with her inner walls, milking every last drop out of him. He gasped at how strong her muscles were as she drained him dry. Jesus, she really had taken it all, he thought. He collapsed beside her, pulling her down with him, onto the rug as they panted. He pulled her against him spooning with her as they lay there recovering from the best sex either one of them could remember having. He held her breast and kissed tiny kisses along her shoulders and neck until she giggled.

"That tickles, stop," she told him smiling the biggest smile she'd felt like smiling in a long time, then she got serious. "You aren't going to run away from me now are you?" She asked, glad she was facing away from him so he couldn't see the sudden sadness and fear in her eyes.

"No, in fact," he kissed her spine again sending goosebumps down her back, "you won't be able to get rid of me."

She could literally hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

That made her smile more.

"It's still storming out there," she commented as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Oh, yeah," he said as if he'd forgotten something, and suddenly the rain stopped. Elena's mouth dropped open.

"Did you? No way!"

"What?" He tried to sound innocent.

"You cannot possibly do that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damon," she rolled over and looked at him seriously as he tried to keep the innocent look up. "How in the world?"

"I told you, you don't know everything about me."

"Apparently, I'm missing quite a lot of information." She cocked an eyebrow at him, accusingly.

"You could be," his eyes twinkled at her mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
